


Healing

by Soulstoned



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Caretaking, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: After Republic City is destroyed, everyone is busy clearing up the rubble and preparing to rebuild. Everyone but Mako, that is. He still has some recovering to do no matter how much he wants to insist he's fine. Wu is there to help.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 499
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange, wuko fics for the soul <3





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehanetteProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanetteProuvaire/gifts).



> This is not comic compliant, I hope you enjoy it!

Mako is fine. Really. They wouldn’t have let him out of the hospital if he wasn’t.

At least, that’s what he told Wu when he arrived at Mako’s temporary room on Airbender Island with a packed suitcase and a declaration that he was there to take care of him.

He probably could have asked Bolin to stay with him, but with the destruction so recent every available Earthbender is needed to clear the rubble and search for survivors. Not everyone was able or willing to evacuate on time. Mako will never admit it, but he probably wouldn’t have been released so soon if not for the number of people coming into the only hospital in the city left standing looking far worse off than him. 

It’s just a burn. As a firebender, he experienced plenty of burns back when he was still learning to control his flame. Sure this burn is a lot worse than those, bad enough that if not for quick intervention on Korra’s part before he even arrived at the hospital he may have lost his arm entirely, but he didn’t and that’s what matters. 

When he attacked the vine weapon a large part of him didn’t expect to survive at all, so really he got off easy. At least that’s what he tells himself as he tries to change his bandages one handed.

He unwraps the cotton bandage and sighs, this scar is going to be nasty. His hand got the worst of it, and he can only hope that once it’s all healed he will at least have _some_ bending left in that hand. 

Of course it’s that moment when Wu returns with a cup of tea. Mako had really hoped to get his arm re-wrapped before anyone else saw it, but it’s hard to do one handed. Just like everything else.

It was bad enough when Wu insisted on helping him button his shirt this morning. Mako had it under control, really. He was definitely not struggling at all.

Wu approaches him slowly with wide eyes. It’s the first look he has had at the full extent of the burn. “You don’t have to look at it, you almost fainted after getting hit by a pie just a couple months ago,” Mako says as he tries to hide his arm behind his back.

Wu gently reaches out and places his hand on Mako’s elbow, just above the burn. “This really needs to be cleaned, I don’t want you getting an infection.”

Mako grimaces. Wu is right, but cleaning it hurts like hell so he was hoping to put it off just a little bit longer. Maybe another day. 

Wu guides him by the elbow over to the sink and begins warming the water, only slightly so as to not make this any worse than it has to be. “Thanks, I’ve got it from here,” Mako says.

“Just let me help you, it’ll be faster this way,” Wu insists.

Mako sighs, but allows Wu to take the cloth and begin gently scrubbing away the accumulated dead skin and dried fluids. “How are you so calm about this? I thought you couldn’t handle blood,” Mako asks.

“Oh, I don’t like this at all. I honestly feel like I’m going to vomit, but it has to be done and I’m here,” says Wu. “Besides, it’s easier when it isn’t _my_ blood.”

Mako can’t help but crack a grin at that. He isn’t sure if it’s the week that has passed since the initial burn or Wu’s gentle touch, but this hurts far less than when he cleaned it himself. “How did you get so good at this anyway?” he asks.

“I’m more than just a pretty face you know,” Wu says, gently patting the burn dry with a fresh towel. “The first thing I did when I found out you were hurt was march right into the hospital and ask the first nurse I saw how to take care of a burn. I wasn’t expecting it to be this bad, but I think the same rules apply.”

“Why would you do that?” Mako asks in surprise.

“Look, you’ve taken great care of me these past couple years. It’s time for me to return the favor. Besides, I care about you. Probably more than I should.” He says that last part quietly, like he is afraid to admit it. “Anyway, I’ll leave you alone. You need to give your arm a few minutes to finish drying before I can put the fresh bandage on. Try not to touch anything,” he says, not quite meeting Mako’s eyes as he turns to leave the room.

“Wait,” Mako says, reaching out with his uninjured arm to stop him. “I care about you too, I can’t really imagine not having you around. I think you’ve grown on me,” it’s as much a surprise to him as it is to Wu, but he means it, and that surprises him even more. 

Wu gives him a hopeful look, “I thought it was just me. I was okay with it, really. It just isn’t done, you know?”

“Since when have you cared about what is done?” Mako asks, not moving his hand from Wu’s shoulder as he takes a step closer into his space, standing in the doorway between his room and the bathroom.

“You make a good argument,” Wu says, making no attempt to move as he brings his hand up to rest on the one on his shoulder. “Tell me if I’m misreading this.”

“You’re not,” Mako says, leaning in slowly to give Wu the chance to back out if he wants to. If that happens, they never have to speak of this again. They can go back to living the way they did before. Mako will recover and go back to being Wu’s bodyguard, they can pretend it was only friendship they felt in this moment. Relief at being alive after such a close call.

But he doesn’t. Wu tips his head up, meeting Mako halfway as their lips meet. Barely a touch before they pull apart, but it feels right. Right in a way it never has before.

Wu clears his throat, blushing as he takes a step back into the bedroom. “Anyway, I um. I think your arm is probably dry enough to bandage now, “ he says.

“Oh, of course,” Mako says, slowly coming back to reality as he follows Wu into the room. He isn’t sure where this is leading, but he hopes it’s somewhere good.


End file.
